The Lion King 3: Kovu's Pride
by simbatheking
Summary: This is when Kovu and Kiara have a cub and are queen and king of pride rock! :D
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 

It was a warm day in the african savanna, and everything was going great. Kiara and Kovu were excited because they had a cub on the way, and they wondered what the future had to bring for them.  
It was almost time for them to rule the pridelands, and they were starting to get nervous about how to rule a kingdom. They knew it wouldn't be an easy job, but Kiara knew that Kovu would be a good king.

One day, the skies were clear and the sun was bright. Kiara walked up to her mother.  
"Mom, what is it like to be queen"  
"Well, it is alot of responsibility, but I think you will be a great queen. You are perfect for the job"  
"Well... I hope so," Kiara said.  
"Of course you will be a great queen, you are a natural leader, like your father," Nala said.  
"I guess"  
"Don't worry, you will be a great queen, I promise," Nala told Kiara.  
"I hope so," Kiara said, and walked down to the watering hole.  
As she bent down to get a drink, she heard a noise from behind her. She turned around and saw Kovu, smiling.  
"Hey Kiara, is something wrong? You look kind of worried," Kovu said.  
"I was just thinking about being queen and all." "You will be a great queen Kiara!" Kovu told her.  
"Maybe"  
She bent down and got a drink of water. When she was done, she waited for Kovu, and they walked back to pride rock.

The next day, Kiara woke up at dawn. She got up, stretched, then walked down to the watering hole.  
After she got a drink, she walked back to pride rock, and sat down at the edge, looking over the pridelands.  
She saw some antelope grazing through the grass in the distance. She started to think about the circle of life,  
and how all the animals had to work together for the circle of life to happen. Even though the pride ate the antelope, they were still connected through the circle of life.

Kovu walked up from behind her, and smiled. "What are you doing Kiara?" he asked.  
"Just thinking," she answered, and smiled at the soon to be king.  
"How is our little cub doing this morning?" he asked, looking at Kiara's stomach.  
"I think it is doing pretty good. I feel good today," she said.  
"Good, I can't wait for the cub to be born. We will have a family together then! Aren't you excited about that"  
"Yes, I am very excited." Kiara answered. "Well, the cub should be coming pretty soon," Kovu said.  
"We are going to be parents." Kiara said.  
Kovu smiled. "Yes, yes we are."

Please read and review! Thanks so much for reading it:D I hope you like it


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few months past, and Kiara was getting a little more confident about being queen. She knew with Kovu by her side she had nothing to worry about. Her stomach was getting pretty big too, and she knew any day know her little cub would be born.

One beautiful morning, she woke up, feeling strange. She then felt a sharp pain, and knew immediately what was happening. "Kovu, the cub is coming!" she cried, and all the lions woke up. Kovu ran over to her and started yelling for someone to get Rafiki. Nala hurried over, and told Kiara to lay down. "Kiara, breathe in deeply and slowly. Everything is going to be fine"  
Soon after, Rafiki came, and Kovu paced just outside the cave.  
Simba was doing the same with Kovu. "I bet she will be fine," Simba said, but that was not what he was thinking.  
He couldn't help but think the bad things, he was her father. They heard her cries of pain, and kept walking back and forth. A little while later, Nala came out of the cave. "Kiara has just given birth to a healthy little boy. Why don't you go see your son and grandson,"

Kovu walked into his cave, and immediately saw his little cub. He was a perfect mix of its parents, with light tan skin, and a very dark brown mane. His underbelly was a mix between Kovu and Kiara's color. He was a very handsome young cub. From the moment he saw him, Kovu knew that his new cub would be a great king.

Kovu nuzzled Kiara and then his cub, and sat down next to Kiara.

"What should we name him?" Kiara asked.

"Hmmm... We can name him whatever you want," Kovu smiled.

"Ok, how about... Amani?"

"That's a great name! Our son Amani, future king of the pridelands.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING:D HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! 


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Amani had his ceremony. Rafiki held him up in front of all the pridelands,  
and the animals cheered for him. He was the next heir to the throne. Kovu and Kiara were officially king and queen now.

After the ceremony, all of the lions and lionesses congratulated the new family.  
Simba and Nala were happy that their daughter was doing so great. She had a new son, was now queen of the pridelands, and had a wonderful king for her. Everything was great.

Soon, Amani started to walk. He was a young, carefree, adventurous cub, just like Kiara and Simba had been. He liked to play with some of the other cubs in the pride.  
His best friend was named Adamu, and they liked to have fake adventures. They might be hunting, or play like Amani was already king.

Amani was also friends with a girl named Soleil. She played with Amani and Adamu alot of the time, and they all had a great time together. The only problem was.  
Zazu went with them everywhere. They had to be with Zazu to go anywhere away from pride rock.

One day, Adamu and Amani decided that they weren't going to tell anyone that they were leaving. They just left and went to the water hole. As they were splashing and playing around in the water hole, the heard a noise from behind them. They turned around and saw an angry Timon and Pumbaa.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" Timon asked.

"Well... we were just..."

"You shouldn't be here with out Zazu or us, and you know that. Your parents didn't know where you were, and were worried about you. They are not going to be very happy with you when you get back." Pumbaa said.

The cubs walked back up to pride rock, their heads to the ground. When they got there,  
they came up to Kovu and Kiara.

"Where have you been?" Kovu said.

"We were at the watering hole."

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were going? We didn't know where you were. You know that you are not allowd to go anywhere without Zazu or Timon and Pumbaa." Kiara said.

"I know..."

"Well, I am very dissapointed in you. Go into the cave and think about what you have done"  
Kovu said.

The cubs walked into the cave with their heads down in shame.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THANKS FOR READING, HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR:D 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It seemed that Amani and Adamu had learned their lesson. They couldn't go anywhere alone without Zazu or Timon and Pumbaa. They followed this rule, but they still weren't happy about it. They thought they should get more freedom because they were growing up. "Your mane isn't even growing in yet. You are not old enough to be by yourself until your mane starts growing in, and you prove to me that you are mature enough to be by yourself," Kiara would tell them.

Amani was convinced that if he tried hard enough, he could convince her before he grew his mane that he was mature enough to go out by himself.

One day, Amani noticed his mom laying in the shade under a tree. He walked over to her, and tried to look very mature. He stood up nice and straight, and walked with his head high and eyes closed. Kiara watched him, giggling softly, and watched him fall down. "Amani, are you alright?" Kiara asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Amani said, mad that he ruined his chance. He would have to try again later. He walked away.

Kovu walked over to Kiara. "What was that all about?"

"I think Amani is trying to prove to me that he doesn't need someone with him to go places. He is trying to show me that he is mature."

"Well, maybe we should give him a chance with that. What could he do?" Kovu said.

"Remeber when we were cubs and alone, and the crocodiles almost got us? There is alot of danger outside of priderock,  
and what if he went to the outlands? I am not going to let that happen."

"I guess your right. But we are going to have to let him go at some point. I know you don't want him to grow up,  
but it is going to happen. Tomorrow, I am going to talk to him about being king. He needs to know the responsibilities you have when you are king."Kovu said.

"Ok, well, he will probably be excited after that." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day, Amani woke Kovu up very early, because he was anxious about having this talk about being king.  
He was so excited about being king, he wanted to know every little detail about it. He couldn't wait to stand at the top of pride rock, and let out his mighty roar when he was king.

Kovu slowly opened his eyes, yawned, and got up. He stretched, and walked out of the cave. Amani followed him.  
They walked up to the very top of pride rock.

"Everything the light touches that you can see, is our kingdom. Someday, when you get older, it will be time for you to be king. When you are king, you will be responsible for protecting our pride, and making sure that the hyenas, and anything else that could harm us will stay away."

"Cool, sounds like fun!" Amani said.

"It is not as easy as it sounds, and even though I enjoy being king, it takes a lot of work and responsibility.  
It's not all fun and games. You may be surprised at how much work goes into it. You have to make sure the great circle of life stays great, and that's not always easy."

"What do you mean?" Amani asked.

"Well, if the hyenas attack us, that could hurt the great circle of life. If anyone in the pride was hurt or killed,  
the great circle of life could be thrown off. We might lose one of our great hunters, and then it would be hard to find food. There are alot of things that make up the great circle of life, and you really have to keep your eyes out for any kind of danger that could effect that."

"Oh, I see."

"Or, if there was a drought, all the animals wouldn't have enough water to drink, and some would die. If some of our food dies, it will be harder for us to live, because we will have no food. But, if the great circle of life is in order, then nothing like that will happen, and we can all live in peace together. Even though we eat some of the animals, they eventually eat us. When we die, our bodies become the grass, and alot of the animals we eat eat the grass. So it is all just one big cycle."

"Wow, I didn't realize being king meant having to do all of that."

"Well, you get used to it pretty fast, and it becomes routine. It really is great being king, because you feel responsible for so much, it makes you feel good. I think you will be a great king."

"Yeah, I will be the best king I can be!" Amani said.

"Good, that's what I like to hear. Why don't we go get a drink from the water hole, and I will show you all of the pridelands. The land you will one day be king off." Kovu smiled.

"Ok, lets go!" Amani exclaimed, and starting running toward the water hole.

Kovu laughed, and followed him.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THANKS, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Amani had big plans for when he was going to be king. He was going to be the best king ever.  
He would protect the pride from danger, and he would keep the circle of life together.  
He would not let the hyenas attack, because he would have lions protecting the pridelands everywhere, so none of them could get in.

He couldn't wait to be king, there was so much he could do. Amani met up with Adamu and Soleil,  
and they started playing tag.'

"Your it. Your it!" They would scream, and run away from whoever was it. They were having a blast, and didn't even realize that they were getting farther and farther away from pride rock. Soon, they were at the border of the outlands.

Amani ran into Adamu, and Soleil tripped over them, and they all started laughing. Then they realized they were far away from pride rock.

"Where are we?" Amani said. Amani started to get worried.

"I don't know, but I think we shoud get out of here." Soleil said.

"Yeah, lets go." Adamu said but before they could.

"Hello there, cubs." came an umfamiliar voice.

"My name is Kringa, and I am the daughter of Shenzi, have you heard of her?"

"No, no, I, I haven't" Amani said, scared of the hyena.

"Well, she's not here anymore, but I take after in the way that I love fresh lion cub meat." Kringa licked her lips.

"Oh, well, we aren't cubs, we are young adults. So I guess you won't want to eat us." Adamu said, and tried to run away, but Kringa caught him.

"Oh, I could of sworn you cubs. If you were young adults, I wouldn't think you would be that scared." Kringa laughed.

"Well, if you do anything to us, my dad Kovu will come and hurt you. You will be sorry!" Amani shouted.

"Well, where exactly is your father right now, hmmm?"

"Uhhhh..."

"That's what I thought, hehehehehehe!" 


	7. Chapter 7

Kovu looked over the land on the top of Pride Rock. He was wondering where Amani and his friends had went. He was thinking about going to look for them, when suddenly Zazu flew up to him.

"Sire, do you know where your son and the other cubs are?"

"No I was just wondering that myself actually. I am going to go look for them, because Amani probably tried to sneak off again. He thinks he's old enough for that, but I am not so sure."

"Yes, well I will help you look for them. When we find them I need to make sure they know that I am in charge if they ever want to go somewhere."

"Ok, come on. We need to find them quickly, before they get themselves into trouble."

Kringa was still talking to the cubs. She was trying to decide how they should be eaten. Cub sandwich or cub stew sounded good. Or maybe just raw……

"ROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!! What are you doing here with my cubs?" Kovu growled furiously.

"Oh, these are your cubs? I had no idea. I will just leave with you now. Again, sorry for the trouble…."

"Oh, you must be dumb if you think you are going to get off that easily. You wanted to EAT my cub! If you think I would let something like that happen, you must be insane! Never come near my cub, or any other lion in my pride or else I will….."

Before Kovu could finish, Kringa had slipped away and was running away like the coward she truly was. Amani and the other cubs had their faces to the ground, their tales touching the dried up dirt. Kovu turned to look at them, the disappointment showing in his eyes.

"What in the world were you thinking? Coming to the Outlands? You never come here! EVER! Do you understand me?? You all could have been killed just then, and we didn't even know you three were gone! Do you know what that would have done to us??"

"But Dad, we were just playing tag! We really didn't mean to get this far away. We were just playing, but then we realized we were far away from the pride. Before we could go back though, Kringa cornered us and wouldn't let us get away, and…." Amani argued.

"No excuses! If you are one day going to be king, you need to start acting like one! The first thing you need to do is start listening to me and your mother! You also need to be responsible, and you are not doing a very good job of either of those qualities right now."

"I know dad I'm sorry. I really am." Amani tried to look up at his father, but couldn't bring himself to do it. What had he done? Would his father ever trust him again?

**Sorry, I haven't written a new chapter in like forever. I am going to try to start writing more of this story on a regular basis, so please keep checking for that. As always, please read and review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was a long walk home. Kovu lead the pack in the front, while the cubs stayed far behind. They were still ashamed of what they had done. Amani was supposed to be a responsible lion, and now he didn't look responsible at all.

He really didn't mean for this to happen, but there was no way he could explain that to his father.

As they continued walking in silence, pride rock slowly started to get bigger. Soon they were home, and Kovu called Amani over to talk to him. Amani slowly walked over, awaiting his lecture and punishment. He hated getting in trouble, but always knew that he deserved it.

"Amani, I am very dissapointed in you for what has happened today. I thought that you knew better than to do something like this, but I guess I was wrong. You have got to understand this Amani. You are soon going to be king.  
Not just some cub that I can come and rescue all the time. You have got to realize that you can't always do something just because you want to do it. When you become king, you have to think your actions through, make sure it is a safe move for yourself and the pride. Only then can you carry out those actions." Kovu stated.

"I understand that Dad. I will never do something like this again, always think before i do."

"Well, i hope so. Being king is a huge responsibility, and i know that someday you will be a great king. But you need to start practicing these skills now. If you want to become a successful king, you need to get used to this new way of life for yourself. Once you have mastered these skills, you will grow up and only then will you be ready to become king." Kovu lectured.

Amani listened closely to every word his father said, and made sure to memorize everything he needed to do. He had to be a great king, maybe even better than his father. He was going to start that now. He was not going to let his father down, himself down, or the pride down. He was going to be a great king, and he would do anything no matter what it takes to achieve that ultimate goal.

"Alright dad. From now on I think like a king, not a cub." Amani said confidently.

"That's what i like to hear. Well, its getting dark. You should go get a good nights sleep so you can start working on those skills tomorrow." Kovu said.

"Okay dad." Amani said, and he walked into the cave.

**Theres the next chapter! Hope you like! Please read and review! :)**


End file.
